Hands
by Anoron
Summary: A hands-on, shirts-off experience in which Dawn begins to learn about the power of the right person’s touch. Companion to The Key To Marauding.


**Title:** Hands

**Rating:** R/18. Sexual content. Consider you warned.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Sirius Black or Dawn Summers, they belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively.

**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Sirius Black

**Summary:** A hands-on, shirts-off experience in which Dawn begins to learn about the power of the right person's touch. Companion to The Key To Marauding.

**A/N:** Last of 3 extra scenes for The Key To Marauding Chapter 15 (Forsaken) not included in the actual chapter for length and flow reasons.

* * *

"Well then I guess we'll have to test that theory," he breathed in her ear.

Dawn did not protest as Sirius gently rolled her onto her back, long brown hair fanning out over his pillows. He caught her lips in a long, slow kiss while one hand traced it's way down her unhurt cheek, her neck, her throat, and along the neckline of the oversized shirt she was wearing. One of his, and Sirius couldn't help but think Dawn looked a thousand times better in it than he ever had.

He could feel Dawn tremble slightly beneath his touch as the first button was popped open, but did not stop. He could read her well enough by now to know the difference between uncertainty and unwillingness. Sirius undid the buttons all the way down to Dawn's navel, his fingertips occasionally brushing against her skin. His lips left hers as he pulled back to stare into her wide eyes. Still staring into her, he slipped one hand underneath the thin cotton to gently caress her. Her breathing quickened with the new sensation of a hand touching bare skin it had not touched before, but Dawn soon relaxed under Sirius' hand, her eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped back, leaving her throat more exposed.

Sirius grinned wolfishly, lowering his head to her neck and feasting on the soft skin he found there while Dawn's hands ran up the length of his back and brushed tantalisingly through his hair. Not knowing how far she wanted to take this, but feeling compelled to try anyway, Sirius reached for the final button, barely holding Dawn's shirt in a position to cover her.

Surprising him with one of her sporadic moments of boldness, Dawn grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her clothing. Sitting up a little, Dawn tugged Sirius' tight black shirt over his head, and then her hands went to her last fastened button. She pulled it free and drew the shirt back until it slid off her shoulders. Dawn removed it completely, putting it aside before turning her wide blue eyes back up to Sirius, pleading silently for him to make the next move.

Sirius let his gaze slide luxuriously over her, awed by the perfection of his girlfriend's body before he wound his arms around Dawn, his tongue forcing entry into her mouth to wrestle with hers, their naked torsos pressed together as Dawn fell back to against the bed once more.

Heat rose within them and their movements became more frenzied, less controlled. Sirius relented in his assault on Dawn's mouth to let his lips and tongue work lower and lower until they were wandering over the tender flesh of Dawn's breasts as she gasped in time with his touches. Proud of the effect he was having on her, and not caring that he was condemning himself to yet another cold shower after she was asleep, Sirius rested one of his hands on Dawn's inner thigh. He had half expected her to tense and shift away from the contact, to shyly let him know it was going too far for her, but Dawn let out a little sigh of pleasure and leaned into his touch.

"You don't mind this?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hand up and down her leg.

"I told you; I don't seem to have a problem with your hands touching me," she gasped out.

"Just my hands?" Sirius tried with an impish grin that told Dawn he was half-kidding. Which also meant he was half-serious.

"For now. Can you handle that?" Dawn asked, a trace of fear in her voice. She couldn't help but worry that someone like Sirius, who'd been such a player for his age, would lose interest in someone as naïve and inexperienced as her.

"Course I can. You're worth a lifetime of cold showers, Dawn Summers," Sirius swore before reverting his attention to her body.

Dawn closed her eyes and tried to relax as Sirius' fingers traced their way up between her legs, but as his hand breached her underwear, Dawn's body jerked almost involuntarily away from the touch, a dry, ragged sob escaping her lips. Lightning fast, Sirius pulled away, waves of guilt crashing in on him. He shouldn't have pushed her. Not tonight of all nights.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he whispered as the tears began to streak down Dawn's face.

Dawn reached up and pulled him down until his body covered hers protectively, hoping his nearness would dispel the memory of the invasion of Malfoy's fingers in her body. "No, it's not your fault," she assured him. "I wanted you toâ€ I want you to, I do. I just wigged out a bit there for a minute. Could we maybe just take it a little slower?"

Blue eyes searched blue as Sirius tried to reassure himself that Dawn really was ok with this. "Sure, Kitten?"

"Yes," she said firmly. Then her gaze lowered and her voice got a lot smaller. "I like the way your hands can make me feel and Iâ€ I want you to show me more of that. If I make it stop because of what Malfoy did to me, then he wins."

Dawn looked up, her eyes beautifully ablaze with resolve. "He's not going to win."

Sirius went very still, staring down at Dawn with deep admiration. She was so soft to the touch, so delicate he sometimes thought he'd break her, but then she'd come along and bowl him over with hidden strength like that. It was amazing. He nodded slowly and allowed himself to relax against her.

"Ok. Just let me know"

She closed her eyes and concentrated on just breathing while Sirius concentrated on her. He kept his lips and touches light and teasing, one hand resting on the outside of her leg while the other moved freely over her upper body, making sure not to stray too low before she asked him to. Dawn let out a little sigh, Sirius' tender hands doing far more to wipe away the stain of Malfoy's hands than the scalding shower she'd taken earlier. Aching desire threatened to take a hold of Sirius, but the knowledge of the innocent trust Dawn was placing in him kept him firmly in control. Besides, thanks to the extent to which she had revealed herself before him tonight, there was plenty that he could find to keep himself amused without straying from the boundaries of her comfort.

The uncertainty soon washed away, Dawn slid her hand down Sirius' arm until it was covering the hand he'd left on the outside of her leg. With agonizing slowness, she guided his hand to a more intimate touch inside her thigh. She moaned and twisted the sheets around her fingers as Sirius slowly brushed her underwear to the side.

The first touch had her eyes opening wide in wonder, Dawn bit her lip and stared at Sirius as his fingers started moving, slowly building up the tension. When he added the touch of his thumb against her nerve endings, she gasped out loud and arched her back.

Sirius grinned down at her, Dawn would've smiled back but she was too caught up in the tingling sensations that were being stirred within her. "That alright?" he asked, merely for the satisfaction of hearing her response.

She didn't disappoint. "I like that," she murmured, writhing in time with his hands.

She could feel the heat building up inside her, urged on by the increased pace of Sirius' hand and then, with one final, deep thrust from Sirius' fingers, an explosion of warmth spread throughout Dawn's body like wildfire.

"Oh..." with a small sound of fascination, Dawn felt her entire body tense, and then relax. Her heart was racing and she was out of breath, but Dawn had never felt so relaxed in her life, she let out a sigh of pleasure and ran her hands lazily through Sirius' hair before moving her hands down over his face to trace his features. Sirius untangled his hand from her underwear, pulling them back into place before he loomed over her once more, leaning in for another long, slow kiss.

He could sense Dawn beginning to tire beneath him, her movements were becoming sluggish and her breathing deeper. He pulled his lips from hers, only to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down the length of her body to her navel. The last thing Dawn felt before drifting into a contented sleep was Sirius replacing her shirt over her body, redressing her like a child and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Sleep, baby," he whispered.

Sirius watched Dawn's breathing deepen and even out and knew she was fully asleep. His fingers twitched, fighting the urge to rip apart the buttons he'd just painstakingly fastened in order to ravage the beautiful body before him. Grateful for the fact that his friends were not in the dorm to witness his somewhat hunched over walk, Sirius sighed as he made his way to the bathroom for yet another cold shower.

* * *

end smutlet 


End file.
